In recent years, it has been suggested to employ a plurality of distributed power sources and, based on power which can be supplied by the distributed power sources, to control power consumption of a load (e.g. see PLT 1).
Also, for example, PLT 2 discloses a distribution board system in which a solar photovoltaic power generation system and a gas power generation system are coupled to a grid via respective current sensors and breakers. This distribution board system, when detecting a reverse power flow from the gas power generation system to the grid, operates to reduce or stop a power output from the gas power generation system.